


Annie (Interlude II)

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-25
Updated: 2004-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Xover with AB/BTVS. Edward meets Buffy and things get interesting.





	Annie (Interlude II)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Annie knew she was dreaming. She could always tell when she was dreaming. But this wasn't a dream her subconscious had created. No this was a dream that was being manipulated by someone else. A certain someone else. 

 

Luckily it wasn't the ocean this time. But instead the mansion. A mansion she hadn't visited it years. Not since he left her. 

 

She went over to the bed and sat on it. She fiddled with the covers and waited for him to make his appearance. As he had every night since the first dreams. 

 

She looked down at her hands and for a second saw a sword flicker in it and then it was gone. 

 

"Why here?" She asked not even bothering to look up or to face him. He stepped into the room and strolled over to her. 

 

"It was here you got the third and fourth mark" Angel told her.

 

"There was no mark given here. I sent you to hell here how was mark given here?" She asked getting up to pace. 

 

"When you sent me to hell you get a mark. Well actually before you sent me to hell. When you had me close my eyes and gave me that final kiss a mark was given" Angel told her watching her. 

 

"And the fourth?" she asked quietly 

 

"When you forced me to drink your blood and live the fourth and final mark was given" Angel told her. 

 

"Why? Why does this always happen to me" she asked. 

 

"Because we are one. You are mine and I am your. Always. It's the way it was meant" Angel told her. 

 

"No you threw it away when you left. When you abandoned me." She told him. 

 

"I never abandoned you. I couldn't stay not then but its different now. Everything has changed" Angel told her. 

 

"Not for me it hasn't." she told him and walked over to the statue that had suddenly appeared. 

 

He walked up behind her and drew him to her. 

 

"No matter what we'll always be together. No matter where you are I'll be with you and you'll be with me. We complete each other" Angel told her his face resting in her hair. 

 

"You don't know me any more. You don't see me as I am now but as I was then" she told him. 

 

"No matter what I'll always see you. As you were then and as you are now. Even if I was blind I would see you" Angel told her. 

 

"You really believe that but you're wrong. You have to be wrong!" She said voice breaking. 

 

"Why because your afraid? Because that's not how you want it to be? I will always see you. The same way you will always see me" Angel told her placing a kiss to her pulse point. 

 

Suddenly the room changed to his old apartment in L.A. and Angel looked surprised. 

 

She laughed. 

 

"You're not the only one who can manipulate these dreams, lover. I know I did my research well and I happen to have a friend who had this problem a while back" she told him. 

 

"Why here?" Angel asked 

 

"Neutral ground. Nothing big happened here. The most emotional thing to take place here was the huge fight we had over Faith" She told him Angel's eye flickered for a moment and she instantly knew he was hiding something. 

 

"What?" she demanded. 

 

"Nothing beloved. You're right. It is neutral ground" Angel told her. She looked at him eyes narrowed. The room dissolved into the kitchen and for a brief moment she saw a flicker of them on the kitchen table before it faded. 

 

"What was that?" she asked 

 

Angel didn't answer but stepped forward and kissed her. And her mind melted and she couldn't think or remember what it was that she had almost seen. The memory that had almost come to her. 

 

"You have to wake up now beloved" he told her huskily. 

 

"Huh?" she said confused. 

 

"You have to wake up now" he said and the dream rippled and ended. 

 

She sat up at home and heard her doorbell. She sighed and got up. He was hiding something but what?


End file.
